


I Could Make You Care

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Bargaining, Begging, Blindfolds, Episode Related, Episode: s02e11 Judge Jury Executioner, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Guilt, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Porn that tries to have plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Randall begs for his life in the only way he knows how and Rick lets himself get persuaded into something he doesn't particularly need. That's not to say he doesn't want it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Make You Care

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Judge, Jury, Executioner of season 2 and may contain small spoilers. There is a distinct lack of plot for a reason. It's a PWP and I seriously need more Randall fic in my life -_-

Rick is pacing back and forth outside of the shack where they have their prisoner locked up, scratching the back of his head with the barrel of his gun. He is contemplating whether or not to kill Randall. The plan was to drive him out to the ass end of nowhere and let him go, but his conscience clouded over his better judgment at the last minute. A few times.

Too much was going on. Too many problems, too many people to think about. Like his boy. His wife. The others. But when Shane had attacked him and attempted to murder him, something inside Rick had snapped. It felt like all their problems were piling up and Rick was drowning in them because everyone looked to him for all the answers and solutions. He was cracking up fast and this Randall "problem" was making him second guess past choices.

He was well aware of everyone breathing down his neck constantly but no matter how hard he tried it just wasn't good enough or that his choices were the opposite of what was desired of the majority. It was clear that nearly everyone wanted Randall dead for their ensured safety but Dale wouldn't let it go. Bless his heart for his sympathy, but Rick had his hands tied. Rick put faith in the majority and the majority was telling him to kill Randall.

Rick never says anything he didn't mean to and he stands firmly by his word, but this was different. Randall was a kid, barely an adult, and he couldn't be no older than Beth. Randall shot at them, threatened their safety, but leaving him on that fence to die wasn't the answer. Rick will admit it was a spur of the moment decision but it felt right at the time and now everyone was plotting on how to kill the dumb kid. What irony.

Rick figured it was one way or another. Either saving Randall was the right thing to do or it was a stupid whim that only postponed his inevitable death. Most would say it was stupid, very few would say it was right. Rick just had to figure out which side he stood for the most, but it was difficult to sift through all the pros and cons. Especially when Rick was just outside the shack where Randall was handcuffed.

Randall wasn't one of their own and the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, so the chances of Randall surviving the night were slim, but Rick would be damned if he didn't put a lot of thought into his decision. This was still a human being, not the brightest or trustworthy, but a living person nonetheless. Since Randall has been under their watch he hasn't tried anything, not that he really could, but Rick was putting his faith in that.

Rick was still pacing but stopped only when he heard the faint whimpers and rattle of chains come from the shack. He turned towards the wooden door and slowly put his gun back in it's holster. Rick stepped closer quietly to peek through the wooden slats, scanning the room before resting his eyes upon the pitiful looking man bound and blindfolded.

He was squirming around, pulling on his restraints and trying to free himself of them. It was the first time Rick saw Randall attempt to escape and he couldn't really blame the kid. If Rick were in Randall's position he'd be scared too and that hits Rick hard. The kid's scared. He's been ditched by his people, he's been hurt, taken captive, and his life has now been threatened more times than he'd care to admit over the span of one day.

This was out of control. This was going too far.

Rick unlocked the padlock to the door and swung it open, surprising Randall to the point where it made him jump and make frantic muffled noises behind the duck tape over his mouth. He watched Randall look around blindly, breathing nervously through his nose as he tried to listen for movement. Rick stepped closer and Randall jerked his head towards the movement, heart pounding so loudly that it practically broadcasted across the entire farm.

Rick crouched down in front of Randall and reached a hand out towards the kid's face. When his fingertips brushed against the side of his face Randall jerked away and tried to protest. He kicked his legs out at Rick until his injured leg twisted the wrong way, making him settle down some from the shock of pain that shot through his nerves.

"Take it easy! I'm just trying to take this tape off your mouth," Rick says softly, attempting to calm the kid with a sympathetic tone.

Randall's chest stopped heaving as much and he made a small whimper that signaled his compliance. Rick leaned forward again and this time pinched a corner of the tape before peeling it slowly off of Randall's mouth. Randall winced a few times from the pull of his skin by the adhesive but other than that there was no real damage. Rick had Randall's trust so far.

Randall didn't make a sound. The only thing that could be heard in the tight space between them were the jagged greedy breaths than Randall took through his mouth. Rick wouldn't be surprised if he had a hard rime breathing through his nose. It could be broken from god knows what or just stuffy from all the crying and sobbing. It made Rick feel a little better for showing some mercy to Randall.

"You're that officer guy, right? Rick?" Randall asks after a few more panting breaths.

"Yeah," Rick says, voice rough from lack of hydration and from guilt. "How did you know that?"

"Your voice," Randall breaths out, trying to look beyond the blindfold but still only seeing darkness. He wonders why Rick doesn't take his blindfold off. "And because you're a whole lot nicer than that friend of yours."

Rick clenches his jaw at the statement, finding little validity in praise that he doesn't deserve. Rick figures it's just a ploy to sweet talk him into letting Randall go, but perhaps it's somewhat true as well. Rick has been known to grow a conscience and show mercy but those moments are getting more slim as the days go by. He's not sure if he'll still have a conscience by the end of the day or not. There's no knowing of what lies ahead. People change, often for the worst. Shane is a prime example of that.

"Heh... Nice," Rick echoes out loud, smirking at the kid's naivety and shaking his head. Rick shuffles a little closer to rebalance himself. "I was ready to put a bullet in your head and you call me nice? You have poor judgment."

"Are you here to kill me?" Randall asks indifferently, like he no longer cares what happens to him because he's too exhausted to fight anymore.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," Rick admits, seeing no harm in telling Randall the truth. There's no use in sugar coating what's already been made clear. "Between you and me, you're a popular topic around the farm and not for the better, I'm afraid. A lot of people want you dead and very few think differently. As it stands, we don't know what to do, but until then you're are prisoner."

"I'm sorry I shot at you. I was just followin' the other guys. I never meant no harm to you and your people. I swear!" Randall begins to plead, seeing that slim window of chance open for him as Rick tells him his plans. "Please! At least take these handcuffs off of me!"

Randall truly looked pitiful and Rick was so ready to show him mercy once again, but he knew that wasn't wise. This kid could be planning something and Rick wasn't sure how good Randall's word was. Rick couldn't take anymore chances. He needed to take this one step at a time.

"I could be useful if it weren't for my damn leg. I can connect with my people and hook you up. We've got plenty supplies and ammo. Please!"

Randall sounded more desperate, pulling out every trick and lie out of his sleeve and sparing no pride whatsoever. Rick's face contorted with disgust and shame, but not because of Randall. Because of himself. Because of his choices. Here was Randall begging for his life with long shot bribes while Rick struggled to do the right thing to be the good guy in all this, but he saw no fair outcome. All he saw was Carl and the others. He had them to fend for. To protect.

"Shut up," Rick orders a little too roughly before standing up again. He turns his back to Randall and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger in irritation. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you beg when it has no merritt. I'm tired of stringing you along with false hope."

"What do you mean?" Randall inquires, panicking a little as he pulls against the restraints like he's trying to stop Rick from leaving.

"I don't know what to do..." Rick whispers, more to himself than to Randall. It's the first time he's admitted it and he's afraid that it won't be his last.

"Please!" Randall begs for the millionth time, rattling the chains behind him. "I'll do anything. If you need me to prove myself, I will! Give me a chance!"

Rick turns back around to face Randall and stares at him skeptically, unable to read the kid's face because of the blindfold. He's not sure if the kid is bluffing or not but Rick figures there's no harm in amusing Randall. Screw it, Rick thinks, let's hear what bright idea this kid has left in his arsenal. Rick takes a step closer to where he's standing directly in front of Randall.

"What'd you have in mind?" Rick asks out of curiosity, deciding to give it a thought if Randall's idea is good enough.

"Maybe y'all could give me an initiation or something?" Randall suggests, then his entire posture changes and his voice takes on a different shade of tone. "Or maybe I could do something personal for you..."

It's not so much as a question but a come on. Rick pales at the realization of Randall's words and what he means by "personal". He looks down at Randall, frowning greatly now, and hating himself for even letting the offer cross his mind, but Rick can't ignore it either. It can't go unacknowledged.

"I'll do anything you want," Randall promised, getting up on his knees and shuffling as close as he could towards Rick. After a few groans and adjustments he had his face inches away from Rick's crotch. "I could make you feel good."

"What are you doing?" Rick asks flustered. His cheeks are burning and he's flushed all over, goosebumps prickling all along his arms.

"I'm bargaining," Randall admits unashamed.

It's only now that Rick realizes that Randall has probably done this before to survive and he wouldn't be particularly surprised if it were true. But it's a new piece of information that makes Rick question his string moral code. He has a wife. He has rules he lives by, one of them being faithful. And yet... Rick starts to second guess himself once again.

"Come on!" Randall begs like he wants it, like he craves it, bouncing on his knees in a mock tantrum for Rick to say yes. "Let me take care of you."

Rick is not himself when he bends over to unlock the handcuffs and lock them back up, but in front of Randall this time so he has better use of his hands. Randall reaches up to boldly rid himself of his blindfold but Rick slaps his bruised and bloodied hands away.

"I want you to keep that on," Rick tells him more than orders him, knowing the shame and guilt he'd feel if he could see those eyes.

Randall licks his dry lips and reaches out with his bound hands precariously, fumbling to find Rick's fly. Rick takes Randall's hands in his own and guides him to the zipper. Randall's mouth tugs to one side in a brief half smile before he pops the button and pulls the tab of the zipper down, successfully opening Rick's pants.

" Let's see what I'm working with, so to speak," Randall huffs out dryly, seeming to be less frightened than he was before.

Slightly shaky hands reach into the front of Rick's pants to pull out his already erect cock. Rick silently curses himself for wanting this, knowing this is going too far but unable to stop it... or wanting to stop it, for that matter. Both of Randall's hands wrap around him and gives Rick a few tugs to get a feel for his manhood. Randall grins widely to himself, thoroughly enjoying himself for the first time since he's been here.

"Big boy, huh?" Randall remarks and Rick just wishes he'd shut up already.

So without further ado, or patience, Rick grabs Randall's head and shoves himself as deeply as Randall will allow him. Randall gags almost immediately and tries to pull off but Rick is persistent. Besides, Rick wants this to end as quickly as possible, it's not that he wants to be rough or demanding, but rather more interested in finishing fast before he thinks twice about his decision.

Despite the rocky start for Randall he does his best to adjust fast because Rick isn't slowing down anytime soon. Rick holds Randall's head firmly in place as he puts his hips into each thrust inside of Randall's wet mouth. Randall moans around his mouthful, letting Rick control every aspect of this and hangs on as best as he can.

Randall gets a moment in which Rick pills away slightly and Randall takes this opportunity to wrap his bound hands around the base of Rick's cock. Rick moans when Randall gives him a firm squeeze and a suggestive slide of tongue along the underside of his cock. Rick pulls out just enough so that only the tip is in Randall mouth, trapped between his pink lips.

The kid takes a moment to swirl his tongue around the head of Rick's cock before the sheriff plunges back in. Rick rocks in back and forth, snapping his hips on ever thrust in. Randall isn't gagging so much anymore since he was able to shorten the length by wrapping his hands around the base. Randall keeps in time with Rick's thrusts, stroking and squeezing his hands at just the right moments.

Rick is no longer thinking about the majority or Carl. He's not looking out for anyone's safety. For once Rick is doing something for himself, indulging in some taboo and not thinking twice about it. He's not thinking at all at this point, just concentrating on the smooth glide of his cock into a warm inviting mouth and the tickle of tongue and lips around him.

He picks up the pace, really putting his hips into it more, and practically fucks Randall's eager mouth. Randall makes little noises, not of protest but of arousal, making his muffled syllables vibrate around Rick's girth. Randall lets his jaw go slack, giving it a rest from cramping, and lets Rick plunge fully into his throat by letting go of Rick's cock. It makes Randall choke and his throat convulse, but he doesn't really care at this point.

Rick fists his hands into Randall's short hair and really goes to town on the kid's mouth, turning those pretty pink lips red in a flash. Rick's cock throbs more incessantly the further it goes down Randall's throat and he knows it won't be much longer before he's coming hard inside of the boy's slippery mouth. In the last moments of his cock fucking Randall's mouth, Rick tries to clear his mind as best as he can.

Rick lets out a strained moan and plunges his cock as far as it will go down Randall's throat. Randall chokes, making his hands come up and clutch at Rick's pants out of reflex more than anything. Rick throws his head back, not wanting to look at Randall, experiencing a somewhat strained orgasm.

He hates to admit how good it feels when he comes hard inside Randall's convulsing throat as it attempts to swallow all of him. He hates how wonderfully ravished Randall looks with come and saliva running down his chin or the beautiful shade of red his abused lips have taken on. More importantly, Rick hates himself for letting this happen but what's done is done.

Rick puts himself away and heads for the door. Randall picks up the movement with his ears and turns his head to where he believes the door is, looking puzzled if his face face were fully visible. Rick is halfway through the threshold before Randall acknowledges his departure.

"Where are you going?" Randall asks almost warily, heart racing. "Aren't you gonna cuff my hands behind my back?"

"No," Rick says to him, turning to Randall and giving him a weak smile he can't see. "I trust you."

And Rick means it... For what it's worth, at least.


End file.
